Trunks & the Z Fighters
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: This is about Trunks and his aunt when they come frome the future to savethe earth then again for a third time to just visit but gets draged into another fight for survival. Read and Review please!!
1. The Future

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks & the Z Worriers

Chapter 1

__

The Future

"Kisha, Vegeta, what's going on?" Gohan asked as he ran into Capsule Corp.

"I don't know let's go find out." Vegeta said. Then Kisha, Vegeta, and Gohan left. They met up with the rest of the Z fighters about half way to the island they were heading to. Things are being blown up and people killed by some one or something.

"Now where did they go?" Bulma asked herself back at Capsule Corp.

*News Report*

"An island 9 miles south west of South City is being destroyed. Resident can only call them 'evil monsters.' But scientists in the area are calling the duo 'Androids' well what ever they are they are killing every one…" the news reporter said on TV.

"That's where they went. Come on Trunks lets go. I want to see these so called androids." Bulma said and walked outside and got into her air car with Trunks. And they took off for the island. Trunks started crying.

"Oh Trunks don't worry daddy and you aunt won't let any thing happen to us." Bulma said in a loving tone to her 1-year-old son. 

"What do you think is going on Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah this is bad. Goku died 6 months ago." Yamcha said in a worried tone.

"Do you people just rely on Kakarot to save you pathetic butts?" Vegeta asked.

"They're Humans." Kisha reminded Vegeta.

"We can win this with out my father!" a young Gohan said.

"But Gohan…" Tein tried to objected to Gohan.

"No Buts! We can handle this." Gohan yelled at his stunned friends.

Damn he's turning into a Saiyan Warrior. Kisha thought. But it wasn't a happy thought though. Kakarot I won't let anything happen to Gohan. I promise. Kisha thought as her power raised a bit.

"What are you doing, Kisha?" Vegeta asked.

"Flying. What are you doing?" Kisha asked with a look of 'duh!' on her face.

"I know your flying. I'm flying too." Vegeta said a little Perturbed.

"Glad we got that straightened out." Kisha said.

"Ahhh…Forget I asked!" Vegeta yelled and everyone else started laughing. When they arrived at the island they stopped laughing and started looking for the so-called androids.

"We're almost there Trunks just a couple of more minutes." Bulma said as Trunks stretched and yawned.

This is so wrong. Goku is gone. We'll probably need him. But there's Vegeta and Kisha they can do it. Bulma thought.

"There they are!!" Yamcha yelled.

"Let's attack them together!" Krillin suggested.

"No, I'll go first!" Piccolo said.

"I agree with Krillin!" Tein said.

"Yeah!" Choutzu said.

"No! Think about it people if we attack together we don't know what they can do so we will all die of the same mistake at the same time!" Kisha said.

"She's right let the Namek fight first." Vegeta said then the Androids spotted them. One is a young blond female and the other is a young black hared male.

"Oh no they've spotted us!" Krillin yelled and backed up in fear a bit.

"You are going to fight them aren't you. That's what you're here for isn't it?" Kisha said.

"Yeah but…" Krillin whined. Then the blond appeared in front of Kisha and hit her in the gut. Kisha flew back into a mountain. Then the black hared guy flew up in front of Vegeta and knocked him to the ground.

Meanwhile when Bulma was almost to the island Trunks started to cry very loudly.

"Oh Trunks what's wrong are you hungry?" Bulma asked totally clueless.

When Kisha and Vegeta got back up they noticed Piccolo and Gohan fly past them into a bunch of buildings.

"Vegeta they're going after us by power level. You and me then Piccolo and Gohan." Kisha said.

"Yeah lucky us, we're the ones in danger." Vegeta said then went after the black haird young man named Android 17. And Kisha went after the blond women called Android 18. Then Gohan joined Kisha and Piccolo joined Vegeta. The others just stood back stupidly.

"Oh my gosh they're already fighting!" Bulma said as she arrived at the island.

"Stupid women!" Vegeta said out loud not meaning to. When he did the androids turned their attention to the air car. The androids went after the car.

"Oh no you don't leave my women and child alone!!" Vegeta yelled as he attacked the two. Kisha was right there fighting by his side.

"Kisha get Trunks and Bulma out of here as quickly as possible." Vegeta said not paying any attention to what he was doing and he got hit in the face. Kisha flew back to Bulma and told her to fallow. Bulma did as she was told. 

"Bulma here stay here you can see what's going on and not be in the way." Kisha said then took back off to the battlefield.

"Are they safe?" Yamcha asked and Vegeta gave him a death glare.

"Yes! They're safe Vegeta!" Kisha said knowing that Yamcha had asked the question. Bulma isn't his wife and Trunks isn't his son so I won't answer him. Kisha thought.

After an hour or two Piccolo, Vegeta, Kisha, and Gohan are all that is left. Gohan was truly wiped out of energy, Vegeta had the most energy left but he was loosing it quickly, and Piccolo and Kisha had a little energy left but not much.

"Kisha take Gohan and get Bulma and Trunks out of here…Ahhh…" Vegeta screamed as he got Ki blasted through the heart.

"VEGETA!!!" Kisha yelled tears coming from her eyes.

"K-Kisha g-go pl-please. P-p-protect them!" Vegeta said then he was Ki Blasted again and he was gone.

"Kisha go!!!" Piccolo yelled and pushed her.

"Come on Gohan…" Kisha said then took off.

"Where is Vegeta?" Bulma asked worried when she saw Gohan and Kisha land. Kisha fell to her knees crying.

"Bulma he's gone." Gohan said sadly.

"NOOO!!!!!!" Bulma yelled and fell to her knees crying as well. Then Kisha suddenly jumped up and ran over to Bulma and pulled her and Trunks up.

"Let's go! Piccolo's gone now too. We've got to get out of here." Kisha said and took flight. "Gohan let's go!" Kisha said in a worried tone.

"I can't I don't have the energy." Gohan said scarred to death. Kisha landed and lowered her power as low as it could go and grabbed Gohan, Bulma, who had Trunks then, ran into a cave.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked as she held a crying and very scared Trunks.

"Hiding! What does it look like!?" Kisha asked very perturbed.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Gohan doesn't have any energy. I have very little left and you don't know how to use it. I'm not being meen it's the truth. We're all that's left of the Earth's Special Forces. We need to stay alive." Kisha said then looked at Trunks and Gohan. "Especially Trunks and Gohan. They may be able to destroy those things one-day! Some thing we couldn't do." Kisha said and smiled a little at her baby nephew.


	2. Gohan's gone!

Authors Note: I don't own any thing to DBZ. I truly wish I did Vegeta is so cool and precious. *Sigh* ^_^

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks & the Z Fighters

Chapter 2

"Trunks No!! Come back here your just 14. You can't do any thing." Kisha yelled after Trunks then started to chase him.

"I'm a Saiyan. I'm stronger then these humans. If I can just stall them for a minute and save one more life it'll be worth it!" Trunks said and he sped up.

Oh for heavens sake! Come back here Kisha thought. "TRUNKS!!!!" Kisha yelled as she sped up too. She was now catching up to him.

"I won't go back with you!" Trunks yelled.

"Fine but I'm going with you. Slow down a bit you're using too much energy." Kisha said.

"All right, all right. Sheesh! Moms going to be mad at you." Trunks said in a warning tone.

"Yeah so would your father, Trunks." Kisha said in a sad tone.

"He died 13-year-ago. How'd he die and what was he like?" Trunks asked.

"Well he was sweet and kind in his own way. He was proud and arrogant as well. Way worse then me. He was killed in the first battle between the androids. He was killed by that Android 17. He was Ki blasted threw the heart by that Bastered. It seem like way longer then 13 years and I can still remember that day clearly." Kisha said and closed her eyes. Trunks watched her closely.

"Aunt Kisha are you all right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Gohan is on his way." Kisha said and opened her eyes.

"Who all did we lose that day Aunt Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"You can just call me Kisha when you're not around your mother. We lost Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Tein, Choutzu, Master Roshi, and all those innocent people." Kisha said getting very angry.

"Wait what about that other guy?" Trunks asked confused.

"He died 6 months earlier unfortunately." Kisha said.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Trunks asked.

"If he would have fought with us we might of won." Kisha said.

"Wasn't he Gohan's dad?" Trunks asked.

"Yes he was his Saiyan name was Kakarot but his Earth name was Goku. Vsegeta and I used his Saiyan name of course." Kisha said.

"He died of a heart attack didn't he?" Trunks asked.

"No not really he died of a stupid hear virus. Only if we could go back in time and give him the antidote. And warn the others." Kisha said and punched her fist into her other hand.

"I wonder if that time machine will work?!" Trunks thought out loud.

"I hope so. History needs to be changed. This is a Living HELL." Kisha said.

When they arrived the spotted the two androids.

"Hey 17 it's that Bitch that escaped 13-years-ago." Android 18 said in a taunting tone.

"Yeah she flew away like a little cowered!" android 17 said and started laughing. He knew he had pissed her off as usual. They fought many times over the last 13 years. And they seemed to enjoy it more when Kisha was angry. Kisha started to attack the young looking android 17 when some one grabbed her. 

"No Kisha you're too angry." A male voice said.

"Gohan let go of me!" Kisha demanded.

"Calm down. You know I'm right! If you won't calm down for me the do it for Trunks, and Bulma. They need you." Gohan said in a calm voice.

*Sigh* "Your right Gohan. A worrier all ways keep their cool." Kisha said and shrugged out of Gohans grip. Then stood by his side and they both went Super Saiyan. (Yes I believe that female Saiyans had the ability to turn Super Saiyan just the same as a male Saiyan.) Then the two Super Saiyans attacked the androids. 

"You got the better of me every time but I'm still alive." Kisha said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah but your precious brother isn't." Android 18 said with a smirk on her face.

"Damn Bitch!!" Kisha yelled and hit 18 in the face and she flew right threw a building. And 18 came back at her. 18 knocked Kisha threw three buildings.

"KISHA!!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh something else to play with he's cute though." 18 said and then threw an energy beam at Trunks. But Kisha appeared in front of Trunks and was hit by the energy beam instead. She screamed in severe pain. 

"Trunks get Kisha out of here. Now!" Gohan yelled when he saw he change back to her normal form and fall down face first.

"Yes Gohan-san" Trunks said and picked up Kisha and flew off. 

"Oops didn't mean to kill her." 18 said and started laughing.

"Oh she's not dead I guaranty it." Gohan said as he now took on both the androids at the same time.

When Trunks arrived back at the battlefield the sky was dark and it was raining. Trunks landed knowing that Gohan had not left the city but he couldn't find Gohan. Trunks was looking every where excepted where he was going and he tripped over some thing. He fell to the ground. He rolled over then sat up.

"G-G-Gohan…wake up p-please… wake up…" Trunks tried to get Gohan up but it was no use. He was gone forever.

"NOOOOOO!!! Ahhhhh…" Trunks screamed and then turned Super Saiyan for the first time.

*Several day's later.*

"Trunks are you sure you want me to train you? Your mother will be very upset." Kisha said.

"Yes! I'm completely sure. Please train me!" Trunks begged.

"All right! You need to turn Super Saiyan just think of Gohan." Kisha said and then Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan again. 

"All right is that all the power you have?" Kisha asked also turning Super Saiyan.

"Yes is that all of your power?" Trunks asked knowing it was no where near her full potential. 

"I'll be honest with you Trunks. No it's not at your present level I could turn you in to a pulp." Kisha said.

"Can you raise your power level so I can feel your full power level." Trunks asked.

"Sure but I won't train you at that level **Yet.**" Kisha said infosizing the yet. 

"Fair enough!" Trunks said and watched her power up to the highest level she could reach.

They started to train. And they did so for hours until Kisha decided to stop.

"No we have to keep going!" Trunks said and tried to lift himself off the ground but failed.

"No! Trunks' training is over of today. Trunks' winning a fight is not just about strength and power. But intelligence too. If you can't strategies you'll never win. Your punches are random and unfocused. Your energy beams are not aimed just shot and you hope it hits its target. You have to think a little before and during a battle. But when you fight you don't think or plan." Kisha said helping Trunks off the ground and basically caring him back to Capsule Corp.


	3. Training and the Embarrassment!

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks & the Z Fighters

Chapter 3

Training and the Embarrassment of Trunks!

Trunks has been resting for two days and he's getting very curious about his father.

"Trunks I've brought you some breakfast!" Kisha said happily.

"Aunt Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"Yes Trunks! Your moms not here." Kisha said.

"Why did you and my father leave your home?" Trunks asked.

"You mean Planet Vegeta?" Kisha asked.

"Yeah." Trunks said and started to eat his breakfast.

"Well as you know the Planet Vegeta was blown up by Frieza. Your father wasn't there because he was being held captive, now this was when we were little. Our father, King Vegeta, and myself went to get him when I was captured and our father was killed. We stayed with Frieza until we came up on the Planet Namek where we tried to kill him but we failed." Kisha said and looked at the floor in Trunks' room. 

"What do you mean failed?" Trunks asked a little confused because she was still living.

"Vegeta and I were killed. Oh my gosh it is so damn confusing. King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and for heavens sake Planet Vegeta. You think we were obsessed with one name!" Kisha said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I guess they were Kisha." Trunks said and smiled at her.

"Trunks I told you to call her Aunt Kisha!" Bulma said coming into his room and Trunks looked over to Kisha.

:::I thought you said she wasn't here!::: Trunks said to Kisha in his thoughts.

:::Well she wasn't here…::: Kisha said back to Trunks.

"Bulma I told him to just call me Kisha because that 'Aunt Kisha' thing is getting on my nerves so don't be mad at Trunks!" Kisha said sticking up for her nephew.

"Oh OK! If it bothers you that much Trunks just call her what she want's to be called." Bulma said and walked back down stairs to work on her time machine 

"See Trunks I'm not going to let you get in trouble." Kisha said and smiled at him.

"You never let me get in trouble unless you agree with my mother. Can we train now?" Trunks said with pleading eyes.

"How do you fill?" Kisha asked looking at him suspiciously. She knew he was still too weak to train but she wanted to know if he would tell her the truth.

"Well I still fill a little weak but I could do some light training can't I." Trunks said all most begging her.

"Very light. Nothing like last time and you stop when I say stop. Got it!" Kisha said.

"Yes ma'am." Trunks said happily and jumped out of bed.

"Trunks calm down I'm still in the room!" Kisha said and turned away from Trunks.

"Sorry!!!!" Trunks said out of embarrassment and grabbed a blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself.

"Yes I changed you dippers because Vegeta wouldn't but you've changed. A lot!" Kisha said and inched towards the door. Then she opened it and walked out. Leaving a very bright red Trunks standing in the middle of his room with a blanket wrapped around him.

****

About 10 Minutes Later!

"Uhm…Kisha?" Trunks asked as he stuck his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Yes Trunks?" Kisha asked.

"Sorry!" Trunks said.

"Sorry about what Trunks?" Kisha asked a little confused.

"About my room." Trunks said.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it!!" Kisha said then started for the door.

"What did you mean I've changed a lot?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks do you really have to ask that?" Kisha asked.

"Well no! I know I got bigger." Trunks said and followed her out side.

"In more way's then one Trunks! Now what exactly do you want to do in your training today?" Kisha said and turned around to a very bright red Trunks.

"Trunks darling you look like a tomato what's wrong?" Kisha said.

"You really have to asked that?" Trunks asked and Kisha kind of laughed at him.

"You asked Trunks!" Kisha said.

"I know and I wish I hadn't!" Trunks said. That just made Kisha laugh more.

"It's not funny!" Trunks said and that just made Kisha's laughing worse.

"What's so funny Kisha?" Bulma asked as she walked out side for some fresh air.

"Nothing Mom!" Trunks said.

:::Don't you dare Kisha!::: Trunks yelled at Kisha in his thoughts.

:::Oh come on Trunks you could get her opinion on the subject!::: Kisha said back.

:::Please Kisha you're embarrassing enough!::: Trunks said to her.

"Oh I am going to tell her now Trunks! Come here Bulma we need your opinion on something." Kisha said. 

"No don't we don't need any one else's opinion!" Trunks whined.

"Yeah we do. Come on Bulma!" Kisha said and motioned her over.

"Your not going to use me as a test dummy are you!" Bulma said a little worried.

"No we're not Bulma we just want you opinion on some thing." Kisha said then leaned over and whispered something in Bulma's ear.

"Yes of course he is!" Bulma said. Then looked at Trunks.

"See Trunks I told you?" Kisha said.

"Why did you need my opinion on that?" Bulma asked.

"He didn't believe me." Kisha said.

"Trunks why wouldn't you believe you're kind of like your father!" Bulma asked. And Kisha fell over.

"I …wait is that what she whispered in your ear?" Trunks asked and looked evilly at Kisha who was getting up.

"Yes isn't that what you were talking about." Bulma asked.

"No she just wanted to embarrass me!" Trunks said and glared at Kisha who was smiling.

"If you hadn't of asked that I could have embarrassed him so bad." Kisha said and laughed at the anger of Trunks.

"What were you two actually talking about then?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it. I would move because Trunks looks like he's about to attack me." Kisha said pushing Bulma a bit to get her out of the line of fire.

"That wasn't nice Kisha…" Trunks said then powered up to a super Saiyan!

"Oh shit I pissed him off. Move Bulma!" Kisha said then dogged on of Trunks' energy beams.

"Trunks calm down! She was just playing a joke!" Bulma said. Then Trunks turned back into his original form and walked back into the house.

"What was your conversation about to make him so angry!" Bulma asked.

"It really wasn't about how angry he was but how embarrassed he was. He asked what I meant by 'you've changed a lot!' and he didn't like the answer." Kisha said looking up at the window to Trunks' second floor room.

Well he's grown up! He has changed like his father did before him! Kisha thought.

"I got to go back in and work on our time machine." Bulma said.

"Hey Bulma when will it be dune do you know yet?" Kisha asked.

"Another month or two I'm guessing." Bulma said then glanced back at Kisha who now had some sparks of hope back in her eyes.

Well at least I've gave her hope again if nothing else! Bulma thought then walked back into Capsule Corp. 

I'm going to have to write my past self to tell her to believe Trunks when he goes back in time. He can meet his father and train with him if he wishes. Hey I may even write one to Vegeta! Kisha thought as she ran into Capsule Corp. and up to her room. 


	4. Time Travel

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks and the Z Fighters

Chapter 4

Time Travel

BY: Yaiko Youkai

Two months have passed and Trunks is five times stronger then he was before but still weaker then Kisha. 

"Kisha, Trunks… it's done the time machine is done!" Bulma yelled running to the kitchen where Trunks and Kisha were. 

"Really!!!" Kisha yelled excitedly and ran out of the kitchen to meet Bulma.

"Yeah you'll be going back in time to see every one again!" Bulma said.

"But I was figuring that Trunks would go back so he could meet his father." Kisha said.

"No I want Trunks to stay here with me!" Bulma said.

"But mom…" Trunks whined.

"No buts!" Bulma said.

"Bulma Vegeta can teach Trunks a lot more then I can! Trunks is the one who has to go back." Kisha said.

"But…" Bulma whined.

"Bulma it's the only way. I've done my studding. We can't travel back in our own time to change it but we can change another timeline. And to fix ours Trunks must be trained to be the best. And the best person to do that is Vegeta!" Kisha said.

"Oh all right. But two can fit into the machine. If you two can sit in the confined place for enough time both of you can go back. I wasn't going to suggest that but since you brought it up…" Bulma said but was cut off.

"Is there any danger at all to Trunks if we both go?" Kisha asked cutting Bulma off.

"No not that I can find." Bulma said.

"All right Trunks do you mind the two of us being cooped up in that thing?" Kisha asked.

"No! As long as we don't end up in the Jurassic era." Trunks said gaining a laugh from both Kisha and Bulma. 

"You won't. All the equipment is too advanced for that much of a mistake." Bulma said.

"All right we leave tomorrow. Get ready Trunks." Kisha said and then smiled at him. 

"OK! OK! OK!" Trunks said giving her a weird little glance before heading up to his room.

"Bulma are you sure you'll be safe with those things around and us gone." Kisha asked.

"Yeah. I'll go stay with Chi-Chi." Bulma said.

"Be sure you stay there and listen to the news reports and if you hear any thing about those thing coming towards you get out of there got it Bulma." Kisha said in a very worried tone.

"Yeah I got it I'll be fine I promise. Now about the fuel. This timeline is the only one that will have the fuel. You'll have to come back to get fuel so don't try to change Three worlds just the one because you can only time travel twice before you have to refuel." Bulma said in a worried tone.

****

The Next Day!

"Come on Trunks lets go!" Kisha yelled up to his room.

"I'm coming." Trunks yelled back.

"Well then come on!" Bulma yelled.

Oh great I'm being tag teamed! Trunks thought as he walked down the stares with his sward.

"Now Bulma where in time are we going exactly?" Kisha asked.

"Two years before Trunks was born." Bulma said.

"Before Trunks was born!" Kisha said stunned.

"Yeah why?" Bulma asked.

"You won't even be pregnant then. We can't risk Trunks not being born in that time." Kisha said.

"Yeah I figured you guys could tell them what has happened and they would have three years to train for it. Then you two could go back after Trunks is born and train with them." Bulma said.

"Yeah good plan but we have to limit our movements and watch what we say. Mainly only talk to Kakarot." Kisha said then got a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"It's just strange using his name again! Kakarot…weird!" Kisha said then shook her head and walked over to the time Machine. Trunks followed her over to it and they climbed into it.

"Now you two be careful!" Bulma said.

"And you do as you promised!" Kisha said then smiled at Bulma obviously worried for her safety.

"I'll be fine Kisha." Bulma said then waved to them. Then wrote 'Hope' on the side of the machine.

"Bye mom!" Trunks said and shut the door thing.

"Bye my son." Bulma said then waved at them as they disappeared.

****

********************

Authors Note: Hey I know I changed the time machine a little but it's just a little so don't get mad please. Please Review this chapter and tell me what you think of this story!


	5. Back In Time

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks and the Z Fighters

Chapter 5

Back In Time!

By: Yaiko Youkai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now Bulma where in time are we going exactly?" Kisha asked.

"Two years before Trunks was born." Bulma said.

"Before Trunks was born!" Kisha said stunned.

"Yeah why?" Bulma asked.

"You won't even be pregnant then. We can't risk Trunks not being born in that time." Kisha said.

"Yeah I figured you guys could tell them what has happened and they would have three years to train for it. Then you two could go back after Trunks is born and train with them." Bulma said.

"Yeah good plan but we have to limit our movements and watch what we say. Mainly only talk to Kakarot." Kisha said then got a funny look on her face.

"What's wrong Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"It's just strange using his name again! Kakarot…weird!" Kisha said then shook her head and walked over to the time Machine. Trunks followed her over to it and they climbed into it.

"Now you two be careful!" Bulma said.

"And you do as you promised!" Kisha said then smiled at Bulma obviously worried for her safety.

"I'll be fine Kisha." Bulma said then waved to them. Then wrote 'Hope' on the side of the machine.

"Bye mom!" Trunks said and shut the door thing.

"Bye my son." Bulma said then waved at them as they disappeared.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trunks and Kisha landed back in time three hours before Goku was scheduled to arrive. 

"Hey Kisha do you fill that?" Trunks asked.

"Oh yeah that's Frieza!" Kisha said with hatred in her voice.

"So that's what you and the other's were afraid of." Trunks said in a taunting voice.

"Trunks…don't start. We were literally weak back in this time." Kisha said.

"Sorry Kisha." Trunks said then looked down at the ground.

"Trunks this time line is off whack. Frieza arrived after Kakarot. And in this time he's going to land before Kakarot. Well at least they don't have to put up with the androids." Kisha said sadly.

"Well we'll have to fix it now won't we?" Trunks said.

"How do you plan on doing that Trunks." Kisha asked.

"Well you and I are stronger then this Frieza so why don't we take care of him." Trunks said and smiled at Kisha.

"You're as intelligent as you mother and father. Just be happy that you're not a stubborn as he is." Kisha said then smiled at Trunks.

"Thanks I think." Trunks said then smiled and took flight.

"We'll have to keep our powers low so don't do any thing that requires a lot of energy Trunks. We don't want to get Vegeta's attention just yet." Kisha said than took flight as well.

"Agreed!" Trunks said then smiled.

****

Twenty Minutes Later!

"Hey Vegeta what is going on where are you going?" Bulma yelled from door.

"Don't worry about it woman!" Vegeta yelled back to her.

"Hey I'm coming too!" Krillin yelled.

"You'll get in my way!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm also coming!" Yamcha yelled then ran by Bulma.

"I don't think so buddy unless you take me!!" Bulma yelled at Yamcha.

"Oh Bulma…" Yamcha whined.

"I mean it Yamcha!" Bulma said in a threatening tone.

"Oh fine come over here." Yamcha said in defeat.

"Good boy!" Bulma said then walked over to him.

"Beat by a woman pathetic human!" Vegeta said then flew off.

"I'll show him how pathetic I am!!!" Yamcha yelled.

"Don't yell in my ear Yamcha." Bulma said then hit him on the head.

"Sorry Bulma…" Yamcha said then took off after Vegeta caring Bulma.

"I hate to say it but Vegeta's right Yamcha. You are pathetic." Krillin said.

"I'll get you later Krillin." Bulma said in a threatening tone.

"You got to catch me first!" Krillin said then sped up.

"You got to stop some time!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Bulma please my ear." Yamcha whined.

"Oh shut up Yamcha." Bulma said then crossed her arms.

****

Ten Minutes Later Frieza Lands!

"Vegeta this is not good." Piccolo said.

"You're just now figuring that one out green bean!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Hey we're here to fight Frieze not each other." Gohan said standing between Piccolo and Vegeta.

"The kid has a point." Krillin said.

"Why does every one call me a kid! I'm taller then you Krillin so stop it." Gohan said.

"KID…I mean Gohan I'm older then you." Krillin said.

"Yeah you're older then my dad and I'm still taller then you." Gohan said.

"The kid has a point." Vegeta said.

"Hey you stay out of this if he keep his growth up he'll be taller then you in a year." Krillin said.

"Baldy…" Vegeta said in a threatening tone.

"Oh for heavens sake." Kisha said and sighed, "All of you shut up!" she said angrily.

"Oh stay out of this sis." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta I'm older now shut up. We have some thing more important to worry about then who's fucking taller!" Kisha said out of annoyance.

"You're right." Vegeta said and looked skyward. A few minutes later Frieza landed.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"OK! Trunks lets go Frieza can't have any contact with the others." Future Kisha said.

"All right Kisha lets go." Trunks said then took off towards the landing spot along with Kisha.

"What ever you do don't call me Kisha. My counter part will turn around and answer you." future Kisha said. 

"Right and don't call me Trunks. Don't want my name to be Dick or something." Trunks said and kind of laughed.

"I could just imagine Bulma running around the store yelling 'little Dick come back here.' that would have been hilarious." Future Kisha said and cracked up laughing.

"That's not funny." Trunks said.

"You're right Nephew it's not. It's hilarious!" future Kisha said and cracked up again.

"Aunt!" Trunks said.

"Yes dear Nephew." Future Kisha said getting her laughing under control. 

"That!" Trunks said then pointed to Frieza.

"Oh I wish Vegeta could kill that thing." Future Kisha said in a smug tone.

"So do I we wouldn't have to reveal ourselves now." Trunks said then landed with his back to Vegeta and the others with Future Kisha beside him with her back to Vegeta and the other as well.

****

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey who are those two?" Vegeta asked.

"Two idiots that don't know what they're getting into." Kisha said.

"How can they fly?" Krillin asked.

"That's easy. I can do it with ease and I'm a kid as you people put it." Gohan said and crossed his arms.

"Yeah will we are the only ones that can fly. We're the only ones with enough energy and knowledge on how to use the every." Yamcha said.

"Any one can use energy. Every one has energy you idiot or there would be no human race." Kisha said then rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up you stupid ape!" Krillin said.

"Watch it short stuff!" Kisha said in a threatening tone as she held and energy bean in her hand.

"Kisha he's sorry don't kill the poor idiot." Bulma said then gave Krillin a death glare, "I want to kill him." she said then smirked.

"All right fine this should prove interesting." Kisha said.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"See how cocky I used to be." Future Kisha said then glanced back at the bickering group and shook her head.

"Were you guys all way's like that?" Trunks asked.

"Basically until you were born." Future Kisha said and smiled at Trunks.

"So I stopped the constant war between you guys." Trunks said.

"Well yeah kind of. You didn't stop all of it." Future Kisha said. Then Frieza spotted the two groups of people.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Please review this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to up date.


	6. Goku Arrives!

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks & the Z Fighters

Chapter 6

Goku Arrives!

By: Yaiko Youkai

"Look father some things to play with." Frieza said to King Cold.

"Yes my son and they are all for you." King Cold said.

"Why thank you father…wait those two look the same." Frieza said and pointed to both Kisha's.

"Shit he's realized it's me." Future Kisha said.

"What the hell are you pointing at you damn moronic ass hole." Kisha yelled.

"Damn you had a mouth." Trunks said looking back to Kisha.

"Don't look at her Trunks." Mirai Kisha whispered.

"What the fuck are you looking at." Kisha yelled at Trunks.

"Warned ya." Future Kisha said.

"Smart ass." Trunks said turning back around to face Frieza.

"Hey who are you two?" Frieza asked.

"Your worst nightmare ass hole." Mirai Kisha said.

" You even talk like her." Frieza said.

Duh stupid I'm her. Well she is me. Mirai Kisha thought.

"Hey Vegeta don't those two kind of look familiar?" Kisha asked.

"No why?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Kisha said and watched Frieza.

"OK! Bitch why do you look so much like that little Saiyan slut?" Frieza asked.

"Fuck you and have a nice damn day ass hole." Mirai Kisha said and smirked at Frieza.

"You know that woman up there sounds like Kisha you guys." Yamcha said.

"Agreed." Gohan said looking from Kisha up to the Mirai Kisha.

Well hell every one is figuring it out. Mirai Kisha thought.

"I don't care if that woman looks, talks, walks, and acts like me she's not me." Kisha said defensively.

"Kisha chill out!" Mirai Kisha yelled back and turned around.

"What the hell she looks just like you sis." Vegeta said confused.

"Vegeta don't worry we'll explain later but for now would you people shut the hell up so we can think." Mirai Kisha said back to the group.

"OK! Now that is just weird." Krillin said.

"Krillin shut up." Mirai Kisha said.

"Come back here and make us!" Vegeta said challengingly.

"Vegeta I'm so older then you so don't push it." Mirai Kisha said.

"All right." Vegeta said knowing that it was Kisha in front of him.

"You are Kisha." Frieza said.

"You were always slow to catch on." Mirai Kisha said and smirked at his anger.

"What do you mean were?" Frieza yelled.

"You're dead where I come from." Mirai Kisha said.

"Yeah right. I don't believe you." Frieza said.

"I don't care. I'm not here for you to believe." Mirai Kisha said.

"Then what are you here for?" King Cold asked.

"For the Future!" Mirai Kisha said.

"For the future what does she mean?" Bulma asked every one.

"Like we know woman." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Oh go to hell Vegeta." Bulma yelled.

"Uhm Kisha was that normal for them to do that?" Trunks asked.

"Yes it was, now stop letting your concentration falter. Pay attention to Frieza and King Cold instead of them." Mirai Kisha said.

"But…" Trunks whined.

"No but's Trunks do as I say." Mirai Kisha said then looked back at the group.

Damn it I know Piccolo heard me. There is a posibility that Vegeta and Kisha heard me but… Kisha thought when Trunks knocked her down.

"What the…" Mirai Kisha said when she landed on the ground.

"Damn it!" future Kisha yelled when she saw Trunks get hit by a beam of energy. 

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Mirai Kisha yelled and attacked Frieza.

Well hell they already know her name so… Trunks thought.

"Kisha no wait." Trunks yelled.

"You get the other one!" future Kisha yelled back.

:::Trunks don't call me aunt. Not now that they know my name is Kisha::: Mirai Kisha said.

:::Yes ma'am::: Trunks said back to her.

"You two idiots are going to see true super Saiyans and I'm not talking about Kakarot." Mirai Kisha said then turned Super Saiyan.

"Hey at least I turn Super Saiyan eventually." Kisha said.

"Yeah when you lose Vegeta again." Mirai Kisha yelled back.

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta ain't going no where." Kisha said.

"Not now that we're here. We'll explain later." Mirai Kisha said and Ki blasted Frieza into nothing.

"How was that Kisha?" Trunks asked as he killed King Cold and every one on their space ship.

"Really good. I've trained you well. But I guaranty Vegeta can train you better when we come back." Mirai Kisha said.

"Why not now? And what about what you were saying?" Kisha asked.

"Hey I'm not training that brat. I can't." Vegeta said.

"You can in two years." Mirai Kisha said.

"You mean I'll be a super Saiyan in two years?" Vegeta asked.

"No not until three years. But you could learn from each other in two years." Mirai Kisha said.

"No way. I won't do it." Vegeta said.

"As stubborn as you used to be." Mirai Kisha said then shook her head.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Vegeta said.

"You are just as I remember. Stubborn!" Mirai Kisha said.

"I have a point…Well she has a point." Kisha said.

"Stop double teaming me. I'm not used to having two sisters here." Vegeta said.

"Technically you don't. We are the same person just different ages." Mirai Kisha said.

"You're from the future. What does it look like?" Bulma asked.

"As intelligent as all ways I see Bulma. It's literally a living hell but I'll tell you about it when Kakarot arrives in an hour. Come on lets go this way." Mirai Kisha said then took off to the south with Trunks and the others right behind her.

"I don't trust them they're up to some thing." Piccolo said.

"Namek you don't trust any one except Gohan and Kakarot. You don't even trust us." Kisha said.

"Exactly you two are not trust worthy remember you tried to kill us." Krillin said.

"Did you really Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"Yes we did try, but we left before we succeeded. See we liked Earth and the Z Fighters for their bravery against the most powerful race in the galaxy so we left. Knowing that they would never trust us." Mirai Kisha said.

"But then why did you come back?" Trunks asked a little confused.

"We didn't they wished us back accidentally by the dragon balls. See after we came here we fought Frieza on Namek destroying that planet and a lot of the inhabitants. So Bulma wished every one kill by Frieza back to life not knowing we had died as well." Mirai Kisha said

"Oh OK! So I was a very big accident." Trunks said.

"Oh no you were not. You were born of their love so don't you ever think that way. You could have had Yamcha as a father." Future Kisha said then shuddered. "Disgusting. You wouldn't be alive, our world would have been destroyed 13 years ago because I most defiantly would have died." Mirai Kisha said then landed at the spot where Goku was supposed to land. Every one else landed also.

"So where is he?" Yamcha asked.

"OK Yamcha you know I don't like you in this time right?" Mirai Kisha said.

"Yeah I'm not stupid." Yamcha said.

"Well I defiantly don't like you in my time so don't talk to me. It's only been ten minutes dim whit so wait." Mirai Kisha said.

"Oh I so like her." Kisha said.

"Why thank you Kisha." Future Kisha said and smiled.

"See she smiles. Why don't you?" Krillin asked.

"Shut up you little cowered." Mirai Kisha said.

"Don't call me a cowered." Krillin yelled.

"I'll call you what I want. I have my reasons for calling you a cowered." Mirai Kisha said.

"Back off Kisha." Krillin said.

"Or what you'll take on a super Saiyan. You're an idiot." Mirai Kisha said.

"Now wait this is going to get confusing. Kisha and Kisha." Vegeta said pointing to the two Kisha's.

"I know call one Mirai Kisha." Gohan said.

"Yeah since call me Mirai Kisha." Mirai Kisha said.

"Then it's decided Mirai Kisha and Kisha. Good one kid." Vegeta said.

"Would every one stop calling me a kid." Gohan said.

"Gohan don't worry they will soon. Believe me in about three years you, him, and myself are all that's left of our race." Mirai Kisha said and smiled at Gohan.

"So what is his name?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't worry about it dear brother you'll meet him later in this time!" Mirai Kisha said stepping in front of Trunks.

"He's Saiyan right!" Kisha said.

"Well fucking duh! How else can he turn Super Saiyan!" Mirai Kisha said shaking her head.

"Oh shut up!" Kisha said.

"Wish you would." Mirai Kisha said then they both looked at Vegeta.

"Oh no you don't I'm not getting into that one. Either way I go I get slapped by a sister." Vegeta said and walked over to a big rock and sat down on it.

"He's right you know. So don't bring him into this." Mirai Kisha said.

"You looked at him too." Kisha said.

"So that's beside the point." Mirai Kisha said crossing her arms.

"You know it's pretty bad when you can argue with your self and still lose." Bulma said.

"Oh shut up Bulma." Kisha said.

"Actually she has a point. It is pretty bad. So since I'm older just stand there." Mirai Kisha said.

"Hey why do you take my side?" Bulma asked a little confused.

"Oh no reason. You were just right." Mirai Kisha said and glanced over to Vegeta and smiled.

Oh man what did I do in the future tell her I liked Bulma. Vegeta thought.

"OK! What was that all about?" Yamcha asked stepping between Bulma and Vegeta.

"Dud you intend on dying today don't you. Kakarot's here." Mirai Kisha said giving Yamcha a death glare then turned around and looked up at the sky.

"Are you serious!?" Gohan yelled excitedly.

"Yes Gohan come on." Mirai Kisha said and started for when Goku's ship was going to land.

"There he is. Wait that looks like a Saiyan Space Pod." Bulma said.

"Well he is Saiyan and no that's not. That's a Ginyu Force Space Pod. The Saiyan Race never built technology. We got it from Mutual agreements with other races." Mirai Kisha said.

"Yeah you murdered them until they made it for you." Krillin said.

"No! We had contracts with other races that hired us to get them new homes so we got Technology instead of money or things like that. The human race used to kill for money so you can't call us barbaric without calling your selves the same." Mirai Kisha said then Goku landed and got out of his space pod.

"Hey every one." Goku said.

"Hey Kakarot." Mirai Kisha said.

"Kisha?" Goku said.

"No that's Kisha I'm Mirai Kisha. I came from the future and we have to talk to you." Mirai Kisha said.

"OK! Let's talk." Goku said and walked over to Mirai Kisha and they started talking.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Authors Note: Hey there sorry it took me so long. Happy now Nicci? Pleas review and tell me what you think of this chapter. And again I'm sorry it took me so long. Writers Block that's all I have to say. 


	7. Future in Danger

**__**

Dragon Ball Z

Trunks & the Z Fighters

Chapter 7

Future in Danger

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 5, 2003

"Kakarot we have serious business here." Mirai Kisha said.

"Yeah uhm can you tell me again Kisha why you call him Kakarot instead of Goku." Trunks said kind of confused.

"Your father and I always call him Kakarot it was his birth name." Mirai Kisha said.

"Wait the only guy to call me Kakarot is Vegeta. That means he's his father…" Goku said stunned.

"Damn you catch on quicker then I remember." Mirai Kisha said.

"Very funny. Are you serious. Who's the mother?" Goku asked.

"Oh my young Mother is standing over there." Trunks said and Goku fell over.

"Oh my gosh…those two fit together that's for sure their both stubborn." Goku said.

"Tell me about it." Mirai Kisha said helping Goku up.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"OK! Now I'm confused. Why would I help Kakarot up?" Kisha asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you and he have something in the future that kid did seam familiar to you earlier." Vegeta said and sniggered just before Kisha hit him as hard as she could in the back of the head.

"Thank you Kisha I was going to do that. Dumb brother." Mirai Kisha said kind of angry.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Trunks your father isn't going to have to wait for three years cause I'm going to kill him." Kisha said and started back over to the group.

"No, no, no Kisha… would you stop. If you do that then there is no me!" Trunks reminded her.

"Oh yeah but in two years…" Kisha said evilly then turned back around.

"OK! I guess we still have our disagreements in the future." Goku said laughing at the whole scene.

"It's kind of hard to when every one except three people standing here are dead." Mirai Kisha said then looked down at the ground.

"What do you mean which three?" Goku asked.

"Trunks, Bulma, and myself. Chi-chi is still alive but every one else is dead. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Pur, Oolong, and You all dead." Kisha said in a sad tone.

"And our hell isn't over yet. It's been going on for 13 years and it's still going. We run for our lives hide from what has killed 85% of the earth's population. Because we are their fun toys to play with." Trunks said.

"They mess with your mind Kakarot. It's torture living in fear. I never really new fear could control some one but it can if it's strong enough. We're Super Saiyans but we still can't beat them." Mirai Kisha said then looked up to Goku's face.

"How did Gohan and myself I die?" Goku asked.

"Goku you never even get to see the enemy. You die six months before they arrive. And Trunks can tell you more about Gohan then me." Mirai Kisha said.

"Gohan was my best friend and trainer. He died protecting Kisha and me 3 years ago our time. We came from 20 years in the future. He dies in 17 years if we can't stop this madness from happening." Trunks said.

"It's horrible to be told you're the most powerful race in the universe then you run and hide yourself and family from those damn things." Mirai Kisha said.

"Kisha what are they?" Goku asked.

"A young looking woman and a young looking man. They're androids. Unlimited powers. Well we can't find the limit." Mirai Kisha said.

"Androids hum… and I don't even get to fight them." Goku said kind of angry.

"After all we told you, you still want to fight them." Trunks said stunned.

"Well of course he would want too. He is Saiyan after all. I want to fight them but I know I can't with out losing you or your mother. I promised Vegeta I'd keep you safe." Mirai Kisha said and smiled at Trunks then she messed up his hair.

"Aw Kisha… that's embarrassing. My dad's over there." Trunks said and pulled away from her then tried to straighten his hair.

"You love your family don't you Kisha?" Goku said kind of smiling at her.

"Yeah… just wish it was bigger." Mirai Kisha said and looked at him sadly.

"It will be I won't let Vegeta get himself killed." Goku said and started over to the rest of the group.

"Kakarot wait…here you'll need this." Mirai Kisha said giving Goku the antidote to the virus.

"What is it?" Goku asked as they walked back over to the group.

"It's the antidote to the virus you'll get in a couple of years Goku." Trunks said.

"Well couldn't I get it here." Goku asked.

"No the antidote only exists in our time. We can create antidotes to save people just so they can die at the hands of those androids." Mirai Kisha said when they got to the others.

"What androids?" Kisha asked.

"Long story. In our time only Bulma, Chi-chi, Kisha, and myself are alive out of the Earth's special forces." Trunks said. 

"WHAT?!" every one yelled.

"It's true. Goku dies in two years and six months then the androids attack. And every one except Gohan, myself and my friend here survive the battle." Mirai Kisha said.

"That won't happen." Kisha said.

"No not that you know about them. They'll arrive in three years. May 9th, 9 miles southwest of south city at 10am. We've gave Kakarot an antidote to the virus so he won't die." Mirai Kisha said and glanced over to Piccolo.

"Don't worry." Piccolo said knowing why Mirai Kisha was looking at him.

"I hope I don't have to Piccolo." Mirai Kisha said nodding her head to him.

"He heard." Goku said stunned.

"Of course he heard. Baka! What do you think his ears are for." Mirai Kisha said sarcastically.

"Heard what?" Bulma asked.

"Don't worry about it you'll know in about two years." Mirai Kisha said.

"Why in hell does he always stand behind you." Vegeta said pointing at Trunks.

"He wants too so leave him alone. We need to show them our true power." Mirai Kisha said turning from Vegeta to Trunks.

"Right. Super Saiyan this will be fun." Trunks said and smirked.

"Don't do that. You look like your father." Mirai Kisha said and smiled.

"And you say that like it's a bad thing." Trunks said.

"Just power up and shut up." Mirai Kisha said turning back to the rest of the group.

"We'll show you how much power we have and you can guess at how powerful those things are." Mirai Kisha said then turned Super Saiyan and Trunks followed suit. 

"And you two still run!" Piccolo said surprised.

"Yes we're no where near their power." Mirai Kisha said and saw Goku smirking.

"You two are only that powerful." Goku said in a cocky tone.

"What do you mean only? I've trained my whole life." Trunks said.

"Well why don't you show us how powerful you are Kakarot." Mirai Kisha said arrogantly.

"Damn you are my sister." Vegeta said and got slapped again.

"Vegeta…" Kisha said.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Shut up!" Kisha said angrily.

"Oh both of you shut up." Mirai Kisha said as she watched Goku.

"All right. But don't get mad." Goku said and turned Super Saiyan. Trunks fell down on his butt. And Mirai Kisha just looked at Goku and smirked.

"Is that all you got Kakarot?" Mirai Kisha said. 

"Yeah why?" Goku asked.

"Well this is all I fight with because I wear out easily using all my energy. Want to see." Mirai Kisha said and smirked.

"Sure!" Goku said and smirked. "You're only bluffing."

"What ever cocky aren't you." Mirai Kisha said and released all her energy.

"She's got more power then Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Still think I'm bluffing." Mirai Kisha said. "Even in this form I'm no match against them. You have work cut out for all of you. I just hope that three years is long enough." Mirai Kisha said. 

"No kidding. This is going to be fun training." Goku said and Kisha went back to her natural form and kneeled down breathing very hard.

"Kisha…" Trunks said worriedly going back to his natural form too.

"I'm fine. Like I said I wear out easily." Kisha said and stood up still breathing a little hard. "I've not been able to go beyond that though." Mirai Kisha said.

"I'd say that's a stage in between level one and level two." Goku said.

"Exactly what I was thinking. But I can't get the time to push myself harder. Now when we come back in two years I may be able to." Mirai Kisha said.

"Kisha mom's going to get seriously worried." Trunks said.

"yeah. I'd say we head to Chi-chi when we get back." Kisha said and smiled at Trunks and they started to leave.

"Wait…" Kisha said running after them. 

"Yes?" Mirai Kisha asked turning around.

"I got a couple of questions but not her." Kisha said and walked with Trunks and Kisha.

"Yes? We're fer enough away that Piccolo can't even hear us." Mirai Kisha said.

"Who is he? I know it has nothing to do with Goku or me." Kisha said.

"Well he has some thing to you but he's not yours." Mirai Kisha said.

"You mean Vegeta?" Kisha said.

"Yeah. But don't tell him at all if you do he won't be born and I can't risk that." Mirai Kisha said.

"I won't tell Vegeta. But who's the mother of him?" Kisha asked.

"Bulma. Defiantly don't tell her. But neither one of those two came up with his name." Mirai Kisha said. 

"But then who named him?" Kisha asked.

"You do. You suggest a name and that's what they go with." Mirai Kisha said and sat down on the ground.

"Well what's his name?" Kisha asked.

"Where did Trunks go any way?" Mirai Kisha asked looking around for him.

"Trunks that's a nice name." Kisha said and smiled when she spotted Trunks.

"Trunks what are you doing come here…" Mirai Kisha said and waved at him.

"Yes Kisha?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks why do you just call her Kisha?" Kisha asked.

"I…uhm…Kisha?" Trunks said a little confused.

"Trunks she knows your name and about you." Mirai Kisha said.

"Oh man please tell me you won't say any thing to my dad…" Trunks begged.

"He wants to be born." Kisha said and laughed a little.

"Yeah and be raised by his father instead of his aunt and mother." Mirai Kisha said.

"Well come back in two years and I'll get Vegeta to spend time with him. if I'm correct Trunks is born in two years." Kisha said.

"Yeah. That's why we are leaving for two years." Mirai Kisha said.

"Kisha Moms going to freak if we don't get back soon." Trunks said worriedly.

"Yeah, I better go I don't have the energy to deal with an irate mother. Remember not a word to Vegeta or Bulma actually not a word to any one." Mirai Kisha said and stood up.

"Not a word from me accept Trunks in two years." Kisha said and smiled as Trunks and Kisha left. She turned around and flew back to the rest of the group.

"What's up Kisha?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing Vegeta they just went back to the future." Kisha said and looked sky ward.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hope you liked it Nicci. You seem to like my story a lot. Thanks for the reviews. Later 

Yaiko Youkai


End file.
